The Chimera and His Snakes
by Tiger DeRanged
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA DERANGED! This is a post-war fic where Harry, recently retiring from his position as Head Auror, takes the position of Defense Professor as well as, thorugh the manipulations of a portrait, Assistant Head of Slytherin. Watch as he brings change and shows that not everything is as it seems. SLASH HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

_**DeRanged:Sorry for posting this story so late but this is a story for a friend whose birthday is today. So anyway I will get to my other stories I'm just a little caught up in school and think its more important. I'm sory and I hope I don't lose any readers. But I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Happy now! *runs away sobbing***_

**Chapter 1: Hurricane of Change**

Harry limped through the familiar hallways of the one place he could confidently say was home. The castle's magic seemed to wrap around him, welcoming him back, like a familiar safety quilt or a hug from a mother. The young man could almost hear the echoes of laughter of children that had long left for summer break and the shadows of these ghostly figures raced down the halls to some destination only known only to them. A small smile appeared on the man's face, transforming the very air that surrounded him. His emerald eyes twinkled with a mysterious power that tempted you to delve deeper though you risked drowning. He had changed drastically since his school days.

His once unruly ebony locks now fell in long, thick waves down his back only tamed by the leather cord he used to pull it back at the nape of his neck, a few strips coming down to frame his Fey-like features. Pale skin that rarely ever saw the sun when he was a child was now a deep bronze making the pale scars marring his features look like neon lights on a dark, moonless night. While he was still on the short side because of the abuse he faced as a child his lanky form was replaced by lean muscle. Faded leather pants covered his powerful thighs and calves like a second skin and were tucked into a pair of scuffed and beaten combat boots that made no noise at all on the stone floors having been charmed by the wearer to be so. The rippling muscles of his chest peeked out from the crimson poet's shirt and black vest he wore along with a silver pendent depicting a roaring Chimera with flames shooting from his mouth and wrapping around his paws like a long-lost lover. Dangling from his right ear was a shrunken Basilisk fang and a fiery red and gold Phoenix feather that seemed to shift on a wind that wasn't there. The biggest change in the Wizarding World's Savior was not his features or even his calm, unaffected attitude but rather the cane he used made of a smooth, black holly with a silver handle shaped like a roaring panther's head as well as the loss of his glasses.

Ever since the last attempt made by the left over Death Eater's to gain revenge against the man who murdered their master Harry's knee had never been the same. They had idiotically attacked him in the middle of Diagon Alley where many wizards and witches would jump to his aid; however one of the bigots had gotten in a lucky shot that shattered his knee-cap. They were all arrested and he had been rushed to Saint Mongo's by his pale partner: Draco Malfoy and his husband and Harry's best mate Ron Weasly-Malfoy. The aristocrat had been there with Harry when the Healer's informed him that the dark magic in the spell had imbedded itself within the bone much like bullet that exploded within the bone and, though the knee-cap was fully healed, he would have to live the rest of his life with a limp. The magic could not affect him because his core wouldn't allow it but when he walked on it for too long, or especially in cold weather, it would ache. Draco had actually been the one to give him the cane as a gag gift for his new promotion to Head Auror but surprisingly Harry liked it and had been using it since; without the cane his limp was far more pronounced and quicker to stiffen and ache, not to say that he was reliant upon it as many of his enemies could contest to. Not three years later he passed his position as Head Auror to Draco, the self-appointed mission he had given himself when he accepted the job as Auror was finished and he was ready to stop fighting: he wanted peace. Draco was far better suited for the job anyway, he knew how to handle the bull shit spewed at him from the politicians and still accomplish his job without gaining enemies unlike Harry who all the politicians feared and hated with a passion except for the rare few that had gotten on his good side.

He was brought form his musings when he reached the familiar stone figure of the Gargoyle that had been charged with guarding the Headmaster's office. His stride lengthened and when he came within a few feet the creature jumped aside without prompting or password. With a chuckle and a fond nudge of his magic to the castle's he patted the Gargoyle's arm in thanks as he passed up the stairs hidden behind the bulky figure. As he climbed he heard the sound of the creature moving back and couldn't help but smile when he thought of the reason it was so easy for him to enter places: ever since he had recognized Hogwarts as a sentient being with feelings no room within the castle was barred to him; the portraits were more loyal to him than they were to the Headmistress herself and the ghosts respected him, even Peeves! In a way Hogwarts had marked him as its child and heir, if he wanted to he could become Headmaster but he was willing to leave it in his former Head of House's wise hands.

He continued steadily up the stairs up to the familiar office that he could describe down to the last bauble; remembering times when he climbed these same steps in his younger years to speak with the one man he had looked to as a mentor. When he reached the door he shifted slightly before knocking softly, but firmly, waiting for a prompting to enter. When no answer came he listened closely and heard raised voices, and curious as well as a little worried he pushed open the door silently only to be faced with the most amusing sight that he had to fight off a fit of laughter. Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration Professor, stood glaring at the portrait of his former mentor and her former boss, Albus Dumbledore, with her hands on her hips and lips pursed to an almost invisible line. The glare was the one that came in close second compared to the deathly glare of the Greasy Bat of the Dungeon, Severus Snape. Dumbledore didn't seem affected at all; sitting happily in his armchair sucking peacefully on what Harry could confidently infer was a lemon drop with that familiar twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Fighting a snort, Harry made his way silently into the office, shutting the door behind him, and sat in one of the seats placed before the desk in the center of the office.

The moment he sat down and put his cane to the side, his knee was occupied with the familiar feathered form of Fawkes, singing silently in greeting and butting Harry's chest with his beak to prompt the man to stroke his feathers. With a smile and shaking his head in exasperation he began to do so, fighting off a wince as his knee began to make itself known. As if sensing his pain Fawkes leaned forward and cried over the knee, abating the aches for a few more hours. With a grin Harry scratched the magical bird beneath the beak in thanks before looking up to meet familiar twinkling eyes. Dumbledore cast him a covert amused grin and wink before turning his attention quickly back on Minerva before the woman realized they weren't alone as they once had been.

"Albus," Minerva's tone was warning but Harry was distracted from what she was saying when he heard the door open silently behind him and turned to see Severus Snape, one of the most hated Professor and man he respected and loved secretly, slinking in silently using years of spy skills. Dark onyx eyes met his own emeralds, shock showing for an instant along with some emotion that Harry didn't have time to identify because Severus quickly placed an unemotional mask on again.

He strode forward without and sat in the other chair beside Harry's own, avoiding looking in Harry's general direction. With a sigh Harry turned back to watching the amusing sight of Minerva chewing out Dumbledore. The next thing he saw broke his control the greatest wizard of his age, fierce defeater of Grindewald, and the one man Voldemort ever feared was now cowering behind his chair as the petit woman before him gestured angrily with her wand: he burst in to loud, fully-bellied laughter.

The elder woman spun around in shock, freezing at the sight of two of the men she respected as much as the man behind her. She saw the twinkle of amusement that Severus fought to hide behind a disinterested mask and Harry leaning back in his chair, head thrown back and laughing deeply, eyes shut. The air around Harry seemed to shimmer with his happiness and Fawkes was singing along with the man's laughter creating a symphony of the most beautiful nature. Minerva couldn't even find any embarrassment that they had seen her so out of character; she smiled sadly knowing Harry had had little to laugh and smile about as of late.

Slowly Harry calmed and his emeralds twinkled brighter than Dumbledore's ever could as he smiled at Minerva in greeting. The usually stern woman tried for an affronted look, "Why Mr. Potter I do believe it is rude to laugh at someone's expense," she said teasingly.

Harry winked at her, "Ah, but I was laughing at Professor Dumbledore Headmistress," he said in a mock wise tone.

Minerva snorted daintily, "True enough, very well then you are pardoned," she said, catching the twitch of Severus's lips as he fought not to smirk.

"I find myself slightly insulted but I will let it slide if you will start calling me Albus, dear boy after all you are no longer a student here," the old man said, coming out from behind his chair looking nonchalant though his appearance was ruffled. The other portraits snickered as the man settled once more in his chair and Harry smiled exasperated at the man.

"Very well, if I must," the young man said with a mock put-upon sigh before sneaking a sly wink toward the portrait causing the man to burst into laughter, "Now what can I do for you Headmistress?" he asked, turning his attention fully to the happy woman who now sat behind her desk.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "If you are going to become the new Defense Professor Harry you're going to have to start calling me by my first name," she said, a sly look in her eye.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation until the meaning of her words caught up with him and he froze in shock, "Excuse me?" his voice was quiet with his shock, was he even qualified to teach students?!

As if reading his mind Minerva snorted, "Harry you taught nearly half the school in your fifth year, you've gained experience in the War as well as in your five years as an Auror I think you are pretty qualified for the job," she said, "Mr. Longbottom and his wife are constantly regaling me with how great a teacher you were. Then there is the big fact that scores in Defense raised on O.W.L.s as well as N.E.W.T.s since the "DA" I believe it is called?" the woman said, shooting down any Harry's arguments before he could get them out, "And I know for a fact you are wonderful with children!"

Harry gave a huff and slouched slightly in his chair, "Dammit Minerva," with a sigh he scrubbed his eyes tiredly, unsure. Fawkes bumped his chin and reminded the man that he was there. Harry met the Phoenix's golden eyes and felt feelings of reassurance and calm fill him as the light creature sang soothingly.

With a huff that came out as a breath chuckle Harry stroked the bird's head, "You just want me here so I can come and give you frequent scratches," he said amused as Fawkes attempted to give an innocent look.

Rolling his eyes he looked up to meet Minerva's hopeful eyes and gave a groan, "Fine," he said, resigned, "And I just retired too," he muttered shaking his head with fond exasperation.

Minerva gave a grin of triumph and a silky baritone cut through the air reminding the two former Gryffindors that there was someone else there, "Is there a reason you called me here Minerva other than to torture me with the fact that I'm going to see the annoying brat far more than I would like?" Severus asked eyes trained on Minerva in a stare that made her quite uncomfortable.

Seeming to gather herself under the irritated black glare and curious emerald gaze she spoke almost stiffly, "I have decided to heed your complaints of being unable to do your duties without a little help and have decided to make Harry here your Assistant Head of House," she said with forced calm.

There was a tense silence as what the woman just said seemed to sink into the minds of the two. Harry had no problems doing this having lost any prejudice he may have had for the Slytherin house long before his fifth year; in fact he had done so in his fourth when he, Ron, and Neville had made friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott in secret. Severus on the other hand couldn't seem to let go of his prejudice against the boy for offences done by his father though he knew the feelings stirring within him for the boy-no young man before him he was unwilling to admit it even to himself.

Harry's cool voice cut through the silence almost more piercingly than Severus's sharp tongue, "Albus the next time you wish to meddle within either Professor Snape's or I's life please do so to our faces rather than using Minerva as a tool to get what you want," his emerald eyes were sharp and swirled with power and slight anger.

Albus's eyes were wide and he said in a soft, apologetic tone, "I did not wish to anger or offend either of you boys, I'm sorry if that is what it seemed was my goal."

Harry inhaled deeply, trying to gain control of his irritation, "Albus you know better than anyone how I hate to be controlled like a puppet on a string, I've lived as a chess piece for seventeen years and do not wish to continue as one," he said wearily, "Next time you want something Albus say it to my face; I didn't deal with that shite from the damn politicians that plagued me like leeches when I was an Auror I sure as hell won't accept I from a man I respect," he said firmly.

There was silence before Albus spoke up gently, "Of course Harry, I apologize. And I apologize to you Severus for once again trying to manipulate your life rather than asking you," the old man said, the twinkle gone from his eyes and replaced by a sad, pitying light.

Severus, while shocked, could still comprehend what was going on and nodded his head slowly in acceptance, "Apology accepted, I learned long ago it is your annoying way of saying you care," he sneered slightly at this, but if you bothered to look you would see a gentle forgiving look in his dark orbs.

There was an awkward silence before Minerva seemed to have found her tongue once more, "So will you both accept?" she asked, truly curious.

Harry spoke up, voice calm once more, "I am perfectly fine with it but I do believe the decision should fall to Professor Snape considering it _is_ his House," he said reasonably, giving Fawkes one last pat, feeling the Phoenix's need to go, before he flew off and out the window that opened on its own with a small flourish of Harry's hand.

Severus ignored the small voice in his head trying to prove to him Harry wasn't what he thought of the young man and thought about the pros and cons of the situation: he was Slytherin after all he wouldn't go barging into this like some brash Gryffindor. After a while he sighed the damned pros outweighed the cons and the small part of him that he could never seem to kill off glowed happily, "I have no issues, however there will be some stipulations Mr. Potter," he said silkily.

The room seemed to let out a breath a relief (more like Minerva and the portraits in the room that saw the love shared between the two men) and Harry bowed his head in acquiesces, emerald eyes like calm, open lakes. Severus gave his own decisive nod before turning back to the cat Animagus behind the desk who had been slumped in relief only to quickly straighten when she caught her colleague's eyes on her, giving him a questioning look.

"Is that all Minerva or is there more drivel you wish to discuss to waste my time?" Severus drawled silkily, raising a slim sarcastic brow.

Minerva gave a sniff while Harry gave an amused smirk knowing the Slytherin said such things to rile the woman up, "Actually yes, because Harry will be your Assistant Head he will be living in the Dungeons to be closer to the Slytherin dormitories therefore you will be showing him to his room after he gathers the things he will need to move in. You will also be helping him to form his lesson plan for the year should he need it," her tone was stiff with her obvious irritation.

Harry winced, it seemed the Gryffindor part of Minerva had gotten the better of her tongue and by the look in Severus's eyes then she had gone too far. Trying to divert a conflict with an ease born from experience Harry spoke up, "That will be unnecessary Minerva but thank you for the concern. I can gather my things quite quickly considering I don't have much and I am sure I can find the room Professor Snape deems suitable for me with the help of the castle or a house elf, Professor Snape has more important duties than to lead a former student around and act as tour guide," he said calmly in a neutral tone.

Severus found himself once more shocked at the boy's Slytherin like wording and cunning trying once more to bury the small voice from that one spot that refused to go away that had once more risen to the surface. Then he felt a bit of irritation rise within him, how dare the arrogant man deem him too busy and make him seem like the bad guy!

"No," his voice was cool and coated with his irritation, "I will lead you to your room," he sneered.

Harry raised a brow, not knowing what he had done this time. With a sigh he came understand that until Severus realized he, Harry, was not his father than he could never win when it came to trying to help because the spy would find some way to twist it to make him the bad guy. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes he nodded, "Very well, thank you Professor Snape. Is there anything else you need of us Minerva?" Harry asked cordially, turning to the exasperated woman.

She gave Harry a wry grin and shook her head, "There is the teaching contract but you can easily take that with you and wait to turn it in to me with your lesson plan tomorrow when you come to visit me to have tea and talk," she said, voice leaving no room for argument.

Harry snorted fondly, "Of course," he said, "But you won't be getting any juicy gossip, you've asked the Auror," he said with a wink, standing slowly and using the arm rests for support so as not to put too much strain on his bad knee. Picking up his cane deftly he took the paper Minerva held out to him and gave a small bow, "Apologize to Fawkes for me Minerva, for not staying to say a proper goodbye," before turning to Severus who had stood as well, "Whenever you are ready Professor," he said kindly.

Severus gave a sneer and turned with the cliché flourish of his black cloak and stalked out of the office at a fast pace. Harry stood for a moment watching the man go before shaking his head in fond exasperation and saying one more thing to Minerva before he rushed to catch up with the man, "You would think I were a leper," his tone sad.

When both men were gone Minerva slumped in her seat, her heart going out to both men. She could see the love they held for each other but Severus's foolish pride and prejudices were blinding him and Harry was someone to suffer in silence and who wouldn't push something like this: most likely because he thought his feelings unrequited. Albus, who understood completely, sent the back of Minerva's chair a sympathetic smile but he knew by the end of this year, possibly before those two _would _be together.

Harry rushed to catch up with Severus's long strides, biting off a hiss as his knee sent of shots of sharp pain in protest. With a grunt he pushed the pain to the back of his mind as he had learned long ago as a child at the Dursley's and moved faster, lifting his cane and trotting to catch up. When he nearly became level with the man he once again used his cane to help his stride and was soon side-by-side with the dark figure that had once haunted his more mundane nightmares.

The silence surrounding them wasn't unsettling to Harry who had always been a calm, laid-back person who always preferred silence to loud, raucous noise. Instead of dwelling on the tense silence between them he instead glanced around the hallways they traveled refreshing his memory, unnecessary but something to pass the time and that amused Harry even when he was a student, and remembering adventures he had had with friends in certain spots with a fond smile.

Severus was covertly sending glances over to the young man who fit his stride easily and, surprisingly, just as gracefully even with the limp. His footfalls were silent and if Severus wasn't watching him now he wouldn't even know the man was there. A question was bugging him that had been on his mind the moment he had left the Headmistress's office and was begging to be let into the air.

After a moment's hesitation he finally decided to ask, "Mr. Potter," his baritone voice deep and rich like chocolate, "Why did you give up your job as Head Auror? Did the Ministry Officials finally realize you were nothing but a spoiled brat and decided to actually give it to someone who has earned it?" he sneered, but part of him winced at that last part, he knew what the boy-man dammit! - had sacrificed in the war.

Harry's features froze but there was still a pleasant look on his face, for some reason Severus felt a chill go down his spine: the look was obviously fake and forced, it did not look right on the young man's face.

His voice was soft and cordially, as if he were speaking to a stranger on the street, as he answered, "I stopped being Head Auror because I have enough blood on my hands as it is and do not need to add more skeletons to my closet. I had done what I originally set out to do when I took the Auror position I was offered and I would not sit and deal with whining shits who never got off their arses or got their hands dirty with the bloods of innocents of war," Harry's voice remained cordially giving a larger impact when he delivered these sentences.

"Draco was better suited for the position, he knew how to diplomatically tell them to go fuck themselves without repercussions on the men of the department and still get the job done and that's why I recommended him in the first place. Any more questions Professor?" he asked, raising a brow. His eyes, now jade, swirled with cold anger and an eerie power, a wind blew through his locks and the very light in the hallway seemed to be fading.

Severus was taken aback and, though he hated to admit it sometimes, he knew when he was wrong and when to apologize. If they were going to work together to protect the snakes that came next year and the ones who were coming back they would at least need to be descent to each other, "I apologize for implying you were incompetent at your job and that you were inexperienced in the acts of fighting," he said grudgingly, but Harry could see he was sincere.

Slowly but surely light returned, the temperature rose and the wind disappeared. Harry's eyes softened and became a weary, faded green and he nodded his head in acceptance, "I should also apologize for snapping at you as I did," he said, his tone conveying just how bone weary he was, "I've had to many idiots who greatly resemble Fudge in personality question my actions and decisions constantly in the same condescending tone that it becomes an instinct," here his tone was sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

Severus winced, "Understandable."

Silence fell between them once again when Harry remembered something and quickly spoke up in prompting, "You spoke of stipulations Professor?"

Severus nodded, calmer now and fighting to push away years of prejudice that always rose to the surface at the sight of the Savior. Now that he thought about it his hatred, or dislike really, of the brat had lessened, perhaps because Harry no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter his tormentor. The voice was back whispering that the man was his own person and Severus had to accept the voices words as truth for the first time in a very long time.

"You will deal with the younger year snakes to start off, if there is any problems with the older students send it to me. I have monthly checks on all my students: to talk about grades, where they need improvement, where they can get assistance, and to listen if they should need someone to talk to. There are also some of my snakes who are severely abused and I have weekly meetings with them to help them reassimilate back into the school mindset as well as to help them through the psychological issues that might arise: I want you to sit in on these. I will also be putting you in charge of the Quidditch team and anything pertaining to it because you were quite the star in school. Finally, after the speech I give my own to the first years and those coming back and you may say your own piece and answer questions. Is everything clear?" he said calmly.

Harry nodded and spoke up, curiosity gleaming in his emerald orbs, "Is there a reason you are suddenly being cordial Professor, or should I worry even more that there will be some obscure potion in my coffee tomorrow morning?" he joked.

Severus felt his lips twitch slightly, "I do not have time to be acting childishly with a colleague and do not wish to risk missing something important that will affect my snakes negatively," he paused before smirking and giving in a smooth drawl, "and the potion would most likely be in your tea or pumpkin juice for neither affects the potion and both are strong enough to conceal the taste."

Harry shook his head giving a chuckle and a snort, "I know far too many men and women failed passing me a love potion by making the mistake of putting it in my coffee that I drank at the office," here he gave a mischievous wink, "never needed sugar though."

Severus found a chuckle torn from him and Harry hid his shock easily enough with a small, amused smile. They quickly approached a familiar portrait which Harry assumed would be guarding his rooms. When they came to stop in front of it Harry turned to Severus and caught his attention before he left, "If we are going to be calling a truce I would appreciate it if you called me Harry, I'm my own person and want no association with my father in your mind," he said calmly, eyes meeting Severus's own deep onyx head on without a flinch.

Severus was shocked at the man's daring but hesitantly nodded in acceptance, "You may call me Snape," he said, smoothly and Harry chuckled, "Blimey a whole title drop, careful you might make my head inflate with that favoritism," he drawled sarcastically sending Severus a playful wink before limping into the now open door that lead to his new rooms. Severus stood stock still before the now closed portrait of Salazar Slytherin before shaking his head and chuckling in amusement as he turned to make his way to his own rooms.

Salazar, who had been watching the whole scene play out the moment the two rounded the corner couldn't help but like the man whose rooms he was guarding, something told him the man brought more than a wind of change but a bloody hurricane and he couldn't wait to see where things landed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Chimera Shows Its Flames**

Harry sat silently beside Severus as they watched students file in, whispers filling the halls as well as, what Harry was sure they assumed were, covert glances toward where the teachers sat. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and shift a bit uncomfortably still getting used to the fact he was now a faculty member and not a student. The last few days of summer, when he had gone to eat meals in the Great Hall with his fellow teachers, he had found himself instinctually going toward the Gryffindor table before coming back to himself and redirecting his path. On his right Neville talked to him excitedly about the new plant Harry had gifted him for his birthday and how it was progressing, Luna Longbottom staring off dreamily on her husband's other side, hand placed lovingly on her swollen abdomen. Harry couldn't help but glance fondly, almost protectively, over at her feeling warmth and a reminder of what life was worth living for every time he laid eyes on her glowing form: pregnancy really suited Luna.

He was brought form his musings when Neville went silent and turned to the double doors that lead into the Great Hall and Harry knew instantly that Flitwick was about to bring in the first years, the half-Goblin having taken over that duty from Minerva the moment she had become Headmistress. He couldn't help but smile fondly in memory of the time when he had been in the nervous pre-teens' place feeling nauseous and scared out of his mind. Had they really been that small? And could he really have been shorter and scrawnier than that?! Luna leaned forward and met his eye and with a nod and a wink she quickly turned back to the front to watch the first years being sorted. Harry snorted, of course the woman couldn't resist the temptation of reading his thoughts and with a fond roll of his eyes he turned his attention to the front as well as the first pre-teen was sorted into their future House (Ravenclaw).

He watched in interest as each first year was sorted, and as a sort of game, which he promptly pulled Neville and Severus into against the darker man's wishes, began to try to predict what House they would be in. So far Harry had one with the most accurate inferences with Severus in close second, Neville had long ago pulled out when he saw that the competition had become something more personal between the two men he had come to respect deeply through the years.

The two men had slowly, but surely, been getting friendly with each other with the time they spent together that summer going over lesson plans and future plans for the Quidditch team. Severus soon found himself enjoying, and dare he say looking forward to, the time he spent with Harry. He felt as if he didn't have to put on the stereotypical mask of a Slytherin and could actually come out with a sarcastic quip and have it take as a joke by the Gryffindor. What was even more shocking to the dark man was the supposed Golden Boy's cynical and sarcastic humor as well as at the Slytherin attributes he had seen occasionally. Severus was beginning to learn that there was perhaps more to Harry than met the eye. Harry himself loved the time he got to spend with the man he loved, content to keep his feelings to himself and accept the friendship that was given and slowly developing into something stronger.

Soon the Sorting was finished and Minerva had risen to give the usual beginning of the year welcome speech. Harry listened with half an ear, too busy watching the new Slytherins as they listened to Minerva speak. Quickly and efficiently, with eyes trained by war, Auror training, and a childhood of abuse, he quickly picked out those who were abused, how they were abused, and those with superiority complexes who needed to be brought down a notch. He assessed this and his mind instantly came up with a plan of action before he finally turned his full attention to his former Head of House, just in time to it would see because she began his introduction as the new Defense teacher and Assistant Head of Slytherin.

Standing, subtly using the table for support, he gave a small, gentle smile to the claps and cheers that filled the hall. He waved to a few familiar faces of children of friends as well as to his godchildren before sitting down and rubbing his knee tiredly beneath the table.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked in a low voice, eyes still trained on Minerva and lips barely moving to form the words.

Harry fought a smile and spoke calmly, "Yeah, just been on it too much today helping Hagrid out in the woods to calm the centaurs down and tell them of the impending arrival of the students. Hagrid noticed their particular liking for me and instantly roped me into the trip," he said with fond exasperation that always seemed to fill his tone when speaking of the gentle, kindly half-giant.

Severus snorted, "And you being the kind, idiotic Gryffindor you are accepted without reminding him about your injury," he said, shaking his head almost fondly.

Harry sent him a cocky grin and a wink, "Indeed I did, but I also got that Unicorn hair, horn, and Arcumantula's venom while I was out so not a complete loss," he said chuckling.

Severus rolled his eyes before turning to his meal and Minerva who had asked him a question. The moment his back was turned Harry dropped the cocky look for it to be replaced with one of happy sadness and pain: he had the good relationship with the man he had hoped for but he knew there was no love from Severus's end, not like his. Quickly shaking off these thoughts he dug into the delicious feast and turned to continue discussing Neville and Luna's plans for the baby once it came. Dinner passed quickly and it was soon time for Prefects to take the first years to their Common Rooms and the other students to go to bed.

Harry stood in the shadows as Severus stood before the group of first years gathered in the center of the Slytherin Common Room on many of the plush couches while the older years gathered around the edges listening attentively. Harry smiled at the open faces and trusting eyes that looked to the man who held his heart, though the man himself didn't know it, and felt once again a reminder of why he hadn't taken his life that night. He was drawn from dark memories as Severus began his speech.

"From this point on you can understand one thing, to the other houses you are evil and you are something to be hated. Perhaps that will grow better with time but for now that is how it is, but you are far from alone. Many of your older Housemates can attest to the fact that this House is a family: when we quarrel we keep it in the family but when we are outside of these dorms then we promote a united front. I don't care if one of the people you are standing beside is someone you can't stand to the outside world you are the best of friends. We are a House of cunning and trickery and we do not go blundering about like dunderheads. There will be monthly meetings between each of you, myself, and Professor Potter: think of it as a progress report or a sit down with a counselor. Our doors are always open should you be in need or have a question but I ask that you try to solve it yourself before going to an older year and if they do not know _then _ come to us. There are study groups and the rules will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board," Severus said, his voice was calm and his words were unrushed.

Harry, sometime in the middle of the speech, had come to stand beside the darker man leaning casually on his cane. His emerald eyes ran over the snakes and found some distrusting looks as well as curious ones thrown his way. There were the rare ones filled with hatred but he knew they would soon be brought down a peg when question time came into play: he was no longer holding back, all masks were gone these snakes deserved that much.

"Now any questions for either of us?" Severus asked gently, onyx eyes roving over them all.

Hands shot up eagerly and Severus called on the boy closest to him. A pureblood, probably not too rich but not dirt poor as the Weasleys had been: Harry assessed this within seconds.

"I have three questions but they are related to each other and they are for Professor Potter," the boy seemed to hesitate before gaining confidence when Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "Weren't you a Gryffindor? If so, don't you hate Slytherins? Why would you be Assistant Head of a House that you hate?"

Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Hermione slightly when she was searching for answers in class. He smiled at the boy, before speaking calmly addressing the whole House because he knew this was the predominant question on all of their minds.

"Yes I was a Gryffindor but I was also supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but I told the Hat to sort me somewhere else," he could see the shock on all their faces including Severus's, however this went he hoped it wouldn't destroy their current relationship, "As to whether I hate Slytherins my answer is a firm no," he could see the doubtful looks on all their faces and decided to elaborate, "As a child I was raised to believe magic didn't exist by Muggle relatives only to find out when I was eleven that magic existed and the things that happened around me weren't because I was some freak," he paused at this last word to gather himself before continuing, the pause barely noticeable, "When I turned eleven I was taken to Diagon Alley where I discovered I was famous for something that happened when I was a baby and had no control over: I was famous because my parents were murdered and I got the luck of the draw and lived. I found out the man who murdered my parents was a Slytherin, and then I met a brat," he said this fondly as he thought of Draco now, "who claimed he would be Slytherin, and to further cement my decision that Slytherin was evil I was told by my very first friend that only dark wizards came from this House. Now realize this was all when I was eleven, I didn't think to get to know the person before a judged them merely because of the symbol on their robe.

For the first year I judged and ridiculed Slytherin house without taking the time to think what being a Slytherin meant. And then second year came around and I was on the receiving end of such prejudices and I slowly began to realize that my petty dislike could be what pushed one of those Slytherins to the dark side or to something worse. It wasn't until fourth year when my best mate, Ron, and I made friends with Slytherins that I finally came to realize that I didn't hate Slytherins I was merely judging them because it was what everyone else in my House was doing. I can firmly say that I have many Slytherin friends and am even the godfather, or Uncle, to some of their kids."

Harry could see even now opinions of him changing, "As for why I am Assistant Head, I think a lot of it has to do with the fact I'm a new person with new thoughts and opinions. You all have the same preconceived prejudice right now that shouldn't be there and I'm known for figuratively knocking sense into people. I'm a balance between all the Houses at Hogwarts, the Founder's original goal when the castle was made. The Houses weren't formed for petty rivalries or competitions but to help students develop their strongest attribute while also learning to adapt and gain the others from the other three houses."

There was silence as all of them began to digest before hands were once again in the air. Severus, pushing away his shock for another time, called on the next person. It was a fifth year Prefect who reminded Harry eerily of a mixture between Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle.

"What do you mean by preconceived prejudices?" she sneered, obviously one of the ones that should be brought down a peg.

Harry raised a brow, "That sneer you just gave me proved my point. How many in here were raised to believe that Muggleborns are called "Mudbloods" and along with half-bloods they taint the pureblood society?" he asked, watching as many teens raised their hands proudly but noticed hesitance in others.

When every hand that was going into the air was up Harry began again, "That right there is my point. You claim Muggleborns taint the Wizarding society and yet they are the ones that bring the revolutionary ideas, they are the ones that keep our very race from going extinct, they are the ones that will try harder than any of you purebloods because they have something to prove. They want to earn their place in this world where all the rest of you seem to think it is owed to you. Did you know vast majority of Muggleborns come from a line of Squibs who had forgotten they came from magic? Did you also know that Muggleborns and half-bloods constantly run the risk of being killed by their _parents_ because of the magic they posses? Without Muggleborns this society wouldn't be where it was today. Salazar Slytherin? Half-blood. Merlin? Muggleborn. First Minister of Magic? A half-blood. Are you seeing the pattern?" he asked.

A first year sneered and spoke up, "Well my father-," but Harry cut him off with a hard stare from Harry, "If I wanted to know what your father thought I could easily go and ask him, perhaps it's time you form your own thoughts Mr. Flint. What do you think?" Harry asked gently seeming to throw the boy for a loop.

Harry raised his eyes to everyone in the Common Room, "You lot don't seem to understand that your opinions, your words have a strength greater than any hex or charm. One insult form you could be the straw that breaks the camel's back," at their confused looks he sighed, he had really hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate this point.

"When I was in elementary school I had one friend who, like me, was ridiculed and bullied constantly. They would insult him, his smarts, his mother, and ridicule his every move. This was going on constantly as we grew; every word that escaped his tormentor's mouth was like another chain and ball added to the weight he already carried. He was a boy with a single mother whose father had run away with another woman who knew nothing but hard work and poverty and he was being teased because of something he couldn't control," Harry took a deep breath, memories flashing before his eyes vividly.

"The final straw broke in our third grade class. One boy had said something particularly nasty and my friend ran from the room in tears. I waited until lunch, only a few minutes later, and went to search for him. I knew the one place he went when he wanted to be alone and that was the bathroom at the end of the hall: it was out of the way and no one really went there anymore," Harry's emerald orbs became a haunted and faded, "When I pushed open that door I saw my friend lying in a puddle of his own blood, he had slit his wrists," Harry's voice was quiet and there were gasps from all those listening as well as horrified looks from the older years.

"The moment I saw it I had to run past his body to throw up in the toilet and that's how the teacher and Principle found me. I had to talk to the police and be there when they told his mum," Harry clenched his eyes against the images, "So you see everything you say, every "funny" quip you send at someone could be the thing that makes them take that last step over the edge of the Astronomy tower or the last push they need to cut deeper the next time they have a knife in their hand. Bullies are what killed my friend, and the lot of you who seem to think yourselves better than Muggleborns, half-bloods, or even those less fortunate than you are no better than those bullies. Those people you ridicule are human too, they think, they feel, and they grieve just like you, what makes you any better? When it comes time to die you are both the same: dead." He finished his voice soft and the entire room went silent as he let these words sink in.

Silence continued and no one raised their hands to ask any more questions and Harry took control once more, "I won't none of you to think I will ever judge you for something you feel or think, we all have a right to our own thoughts and opinions and I would never steal that right from you but do not come to me with cockiness and superiority. Now I am assigned to the year's first to fourth, so if any of you have any problems whether it is a lost shoe or you need someone to listen I will be there, my room is to your right. If you don't feel comfortable coming to me you are all welcome to go to Professor Snape, the same can be applied to the older years: we will not turn you away. Now I do believe you all have a lot to think about and need sleep so off you go," he prompted gently, watching as they all filed silently out of the Common Room up to their assigned dorms.

When the last student filed out Harry turned to go to his own chambers when a hand on his arm stopped him and a defeated sigh left him, he had hoped to avoid this conversation until the morning. Taking a deep breath he turned to look into the onyx orbs of the man he loved.

"Why?" was the only thing Severus could seem to voice, though his head was pounding with the questions that swarmed there.

Harry gave him a bitter smile that shouldn't look so at home on his features, "They should know what their actions might cause, what their words can do to others. They need to know right now that I will _never_ tolerate bullying or antagonizing of any kind. Those actions are what caused so many to flock to Voldemort; those words are what caused so many children who had yet to even experience life to cut it short out of self-hatred and grief. I've seen the end result and they should know it so the next time they go to torment someone because they may be a little smarter, or because their clothes are shaggier they remember that that little comment could be what sends that child to take extreme leaps," Harry said firmly, emerald eyes full of passion.

Severus was struck by disbelief, was the man really real? He had the cunning and trickery of a Slytherin, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the honesty and loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the smarts of a Ravenclaw: there was no doubt about it Harry Potter was one in a million. Not because he saved the wizarding world but because of his reasoning, because of his compassion and ability to trust and give love after having been spit upon and used constantly. While he held some cynicism he didn't let it control his life and make him bitter, he dealt with the punches thrown and tried to make the best of it. And that was it: Severus Snape was truly, irrevocably in love with Harry James Potter, son of his childhood tormentor and best friend and the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"You seem to speak from experience," Severus had no idea how he could still speak, feeling very dumbfounded and lightheaded form his realization.

Harry's eyes became even more haunted and he wrapped arms around him in a subconscious move to comfort himself, "That's because I've been there. I can't tell you how many times throughout the years I contemplated taking my life after all what was there to live for? Friends dying everywhere I turned? At least when I died I'd get to see my parents again and all those who died before me, why continue living in a world that hated me and only wanted me because I might be their only weapon against an evil megalomaniac?"

Severus was frozen, had the man really contemplated such things?! Before he could speak there was the sound of running footsteps as one of the first year boys came pelting down the stairs: it had been the same first year to ask the first question.

"Professor Potter!" he gasped as he grounded to a halt before the two Professors, his eyes alight with panic; "Cyrus is hurt really badly!" tears streamed down the boys cheeks.

Harry reacted instantly and his cane was left lying on the floor of the Common Room as he loped toward the staircase that lead to the boy's dormitories and up the stairs to the first year dorm. His feet didn't make a noise and his graceful movements made it seem as if he were flying, you wouldn't have been able to guess he had a permanent limp. Severus was close behind, but Harry was too focused on the words hat escaped the boy, Timothy Greengrass's, mouth.

The door to the dorm opened without his prompting and the first years still awake standing around worriedly quickly moved from his path as he sped toward the bathroom where he sensed the passing on of magic and life. He froze in the doorway at the sight before him: a small boy, about his size when he was a first year, lay curled up on the floor in a puddle of blood that stained the back of his shirt. Bruises, scars, and burns littered the boy's skin as the subconscious glamours he placed on himself unintentionally, dropped as he slowly faded.

Without a moment's hesitation Harry strode forward, no sign of a limp, and dropped to his knees, pulling the boy into his lap and ignoring the blood that began soaking into his clothes. He quickly began pouring numbing and healing magic into the boy, soothing him by talking softly in his ear and humming a tune he vaguely remembered a woman singing to him as a child.

When Harry felt the boy's magic become stronger he pulled back his own slightly but continued to heal the boy's wounds. Cyrus gave a whimper and a moan of fear but Harry quickly soothed him and hummed a bit louder, rocking the boy gently in his arms. Finally the boy was healed and came to, the first thing he saw was understanding and knowledgeable emerald orbs that seemed to delve into his very soul.

"Alright now lad?" Harry's voice was deep and soothing, making the boy subconsciously relax in his lap.

Cyrus gave a hesitant nod but soon changed it to a shake of his head at the disbelieving brow Harry raised at him. With a chuckle and a nod Harry stood, bringing the boy up with him in his arms bridal style. Cyrus gave a squeak and clutched at Harry's shirt to gain some security as Harry turned to see the boy from before and his godson, Simon Wood, standing by waiting worriedly: Timothy was clutching his cane to his chest and Severus stood behind them with a hand on each of their shoulders obviously holding them back.

"Is Cyrus going to be alright Uncle 'Ry?" Simon asked, tears filling his eyes.

Harry smiled fondly at his godson and shifted Cyrus so he was being held in one of his arms while he reached out the other one to ruffle the two boys' hair reassuringly, "He'll be fine Si, but if it makes you feel better you can come with us to my rooms and stay the night with Cyrus. Please gather the things you will need for tomorrow as well as his before meeting me at the bottom of the stairs in the Common Room," he said gently pushing the boys into their dorm, prompting them to get to work.

Timothy hurriedly handed him his cane before rushing off after Simon who had shot off the moment Harry finished his sentence. Harry smiled fondly before once more shifting the silent boy in his arms to both arms and making his way out of the first year dorms with Severus hovering near by to help. Harry could sense the worry coming off the man in waves and he knew the reason why: the last time Harry had done something so exerting without a limp he had nearly collapsed afterward the pain in his knee was so excruciating. But Harry's magic sensed his protective instinct when it came to the snake in his arms and battled the dark magic embedded in his kneecap and would continue to do so until Harry subconsciously came to the realization that the boy in his arms was safe.

Harry sat on his bed, wearing only a pair of loose, silk pants that he had changed into; no shirt covered his scarred torso because he was too distracted by the whirlpool of thoughts filling his mind. Images of his friend from elementary school, of finding Draco in that state when he had gone to find him when the blond showed up late for work, of walking in on George's attempt to take his life, and of beatings from his so called family and his own attempts at suicide a flashed through his mind, extremely vivid that if Harry didn't know better he would think he was re-living them. Choking back a sob Harry curled into himself and covered his face as silent tears escaped him; he had never gotten a chance to mourn: for what he should have had, for the loss of close friends, for the childhood that was stripped from him merely because he was different.

He fought off the sobs and tears that were coming forcefully from him as he thought of what the boy must be going through, wiping his face determinedly trying to erase any evidence of his tears. He was brought from his inner-battle however when the door to his room opened and Severus stood in the doorway frozen and staring wide-eyed at Harry's shaking, world-weary form. Harry flinched slightly and turned away quickly, trying to shield any evidence that he wasn't as infallible as so many believed: an instinct he had yet to be rid of and that rose at the most inopportune moments.

He felt his spine stiffen as a pair of strong, steel-like arms wrapped around him gently; a potion stained hand entered his field of vision and gently grabbed his chin and turned Harry's head back toward the Potions Master who now sat silently beside him. There was a deep understanding in those dark orbs and all shields the dark man usually carried were dropped.

"It does not make you weak to mourn for the childhood that was never allowed," Severus's silky tone was gentle and war.

This broke any reservations Harry might have held, lunging forward he clutched at the older man's robes and let loose the silent sobs he had been fighting off. Severus's arms tightened reassuringly and one hand reached up to stroke soothingly through the man's hair as he felt his long frozen heart begin to melt and break for the young man in his arms. Harry couldn't tell how long he sat there in the love of his life's arms but when he finally calmed down he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Taking a deep inhale of the dark man's spicy scent for later Harry finally pulled back with a slightly bitter chuckle, "Sorry for ruining your robes Snape, we should get out there to talk to Cyrus before he tries to sneak out," Harry said quietly, standing and going to the side of his bed to pull out a shirt.

A voice from behind him made him freeze mid-reach, "Severus."

Harry didn't know what to do as he spun and his shocked emerald orbs met soft, amused onyx. Suddenly a grin broke out on Harry's face and his emerald orbs began to dance once more, the air in the room seemed to sing with the wizard's happiness. Snatching up the Muggle shirt he pulled it on before limping over to the dark man and wrapping him in a warm hug in thanks before gently pulling him toward the sitting room where three first years waited: two nervous and another excited to be spending the night with his Uncle.

Harry chuckled at the sight before him and limped over to an armchair that was placed close to the sofa where the three were situated, he was proud to see that Tim and Simon had situated Cyrus between them snugly much like Ron and Hermione used to do and Ron and Draco did for him now when he needed support. With a sigh he met Cyrus's slightly fearful and nervous gaze and said gently, "Who?" was all he said.

Cyrus shook his head in denial, defiance shining in his orbs; the boy was determined to deny the fact that he was abused but Harry wouldn't allow that. He had suffered and as a result caused his friends to suffer by his denial and he wouldn't have this boy make the same mistakes.

"Do not deny it Cyrus, I know," Harry's voice was firm and brooked no room for argument, "Weird things happened around you and your family, fearful and jealous of these feats, took that anger and fear out on you. They call you names, ridicule you, punish you for the smallest things, treat you worse than they would a stray dog and the all the while you begin to believe them when they say you deserve it," Harry's tone was soft and so full of understanding and empathy that Severus's heart ached, had the man really gone through this?!

There was silence as tears began to fill Cyrus's eyes and Harry knew he was close to breaking through the boy's barriers so with one last attempt he spoke softly, "My name was Freak when I was with my relatives, what was yours?" he asked.

And the flood gates were opened, with a sob the boy threw himself into Harry's lap and words seemed to just spew out of him with no sensor or thought. Harry sat calmly, rubbing the boys back, holding him close to his chest, and listening without an interruption. It was hard to keep these things bottled up and when they finally came out it was impossible to stop once you started. Severus sat across from Harry in a state of shock at the last thing the man had uttered: Harry was abused?! Why hadn't he seen it?!

The voice he hadn't heard in some time came forth and promptly informed him that it was perhaps because he didn't _want _ to see it. He was too far hung up on the fact it was James Potter's son and didn't think once that he was also Lily's as well as his own person. With a sigh he turned to the other two first years who were crying silently at what their friend was sobbing and, without hesitation, he stood, strode over, and enveloped the two into a warm embrace. Their small hands gripped at his robes as they sobbed for their friend's pain that he should never have been put through.

At the end of it all three were dead asleep having worn themselves out and Harry gave a fond smile. Giving a grunt he stood silently motioning for Severus to follow him as he limped over to the guest room he kept just in case one of his godchildren wanted to stay with him for the weekend. Severus carried the two first years with ease and followed the man he loved into a small room with walls painted in a forest scene. He was shocked at the magnificence: the ceiling depicted the night sky outside with the moon and twinkling stars and the trees were swaying in some imaginary breeze as some creatures slept and other more nocturnal creatures stalked about between the trunks. He brought himself from his observations as Harry whispered his name.

The young man had placed Cyrus in the center of a large, king sized bed and, coming over, he took Simon from Severus and placed him to the right of the healing boy. Severus followed and placed Tim on the other side, not even questioning whey the boys weren't being placed in separate beds, by how close they had seemed he was sure it was more of a reassurance to the three boys more than anything else. Harry stood to the side and looked at the three of them with a soft, loving smile before leaning forward and kissing each of them on the forehead in a tiding of goodnight. Severus felt something rise in him as he realized that Harry would make a great father and that if anyone looked in it would seem as if these three boys were theirs. Shaking himself he followed Harry silently out of the room and back into the sitting room, leaving the door ajar and a monitoring spell around the bed.

The young man before him turned and stopped when he found Severus's eyes already on him, something unidentifiable in their gaze. Before he could question the man there was a shy knock to his door and Harry winced as he walked toward the door that lead to the Common Room of Slytherin; his knee making itself known. When he opened his door he was shocked to find the Head Boy and a sixth year Prefect standing before his door with worried looks on their faces.

"Is Cyrus alright Professor?" the sixth year blurted, concern rich in both the teens' eyes.

Harry smiled warmly and reassuringly, "He will be, but he's been through a rough one growing up and will need to be reminded constantly that he doesn't have to hide things here. I want you two to spread it around that my door is always open to anyone. If you have a nightmare, feel homesick, or just need to get something off your chest my door and my guest room is always open to you," Harry said gently, emerald eyes boring into theirs seriously.

The two Slytherins were shocked but quickly nodded in thanks and left with a murmured goodnight. As Harry shut the door he didn't realize that he had quickly gained the respect and trust of the whole Slytherin House with his actions that night as well as his speech when they first entered. Harry Potter was now officially part of the Slytherin family and they would do anything for the man who was giving them a chance to be free again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Best Gifts**

Few Months Later: Christmas Break

Harry flew around the pitch, loving the biting edge of the wind through his ears and nipping at his ears. His breath blew out in puffs of smoke before him in the cold December weather as snow fell about him in soft flurries and the ground was covered in blankets of it. He wore a warm cloak that was charmed with a heating charm and a beanie covered his head as his ponytail whipped out behind him as he sped up even more, shooting up into the sleet, gray sky that almost seemed solid. The light was dulled by these gray clouds and yet Harry felt this was the brightest time of the year; he had always loved flying around this time of year and his friends had always thought him crazy: never did stop them from playing with him however. Christmas was fast approaching and he still had a few more gifts to get: the one for Severus and for Cyrus who had fast wiggled his way into Harry's heart.

He smiled remembering the day when he had told the boy that his relatives had been arrested and that the boy was finally free. The boy had had this heart breaking look of hesitant hope and the moment the child had realized what Harry said was true he had broke out in a grin and tears of relief, throwing himself into Harry's arms and clutching at the man desperately. It had been a good day and he was tossing around the idea of adopting the boy for Christmas, Cyrus already felt like a son to him and Harry wanted to make it official. He had already talked to Minerva, Albus, _and _Severus about it and they all thought it was a wonderful idea.

Severus. With a sigh Harry finally stopped and pushed his Firebolt into an almost impossible Wronski Feint from three-hundred feet in the sky, what the hell should he get the man?! He wanted it to be meaningful and nothing mocking like he knew the man's other colleagues did. Then an idea hit Harry just as he pulled up inches from the ground: The Chamber of Secrets and the preserved Basilisk! Everything about the damned serpent was a rare potions ingredient and he had gotten the Potions journals of Salazar Slytherin and Merlin from them before he had left. With a grin he jumped off his broom and summoned his cane with only a thought. Making it all in one graceful movement he began to make his way across the grounds and back up to the castle waving to the centaur children that galloped beside him for a time and ran to catch up to Hagrid to give him a hand with another Christmas tree the half-giant was carrying up to the school.

Christmas Eve: Harry's Sitting Room

Harry snorted as Cyrus seemed to vibrate with excitement as they sat in his sitting room with Severus, sipping hot cocoa before bed. They would all three be going to the Weasleys tomorrow for Christmas to open gifts as the boy was already Harry's son in their opinion and as such he was an honorary member of the Weasley clan. The boy was chattering as if the world would end tomorrow and if he didn't get everything out tonight then he might never get the chance again. Chuckling Harry continued to listen and give encouragement by gasping and shaking his head at the right places beneath Severus's fond and amused stare.

They continued like this for a few hours before Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle and placed his mug to the side, "Alright Cy, it's time for all eleven-year-olds to be in bed. We have to get up early tomorrow and you don't want to sleep through all the fun," Harry said, cutting off any whining that might come expertly as he stood, stretching.

With a pout Cyrus made his way grudgingly toward the hallway bathroom but a promise from Harry to tell a bedtime story had the child rushing to get ready. Harry smiled warmly, knowing that, though the boy never admitted it, that he loved being baby to make up for the times he never got it growing up. Harry gave Severus a small smile and a questioning look and the dark man nodded before standing himself and following Harry into what had become Cyrus's official room over the last few months: they had found it was easier for the boy to sleep when he was a room away from Harry.

Harry pulled down the sheets and fluffed the pillows before flicking his wand and making the stars shine brighter as Cyrus came rushing in and jumped excitedly into bed and snuggled in as Harry and Severus both tucked him in. When the two men were sure the boy was comfortable, Harry kicked off his slippers and sat beside Cyrus with his back against the headboard. The moment he settled, Cyrus was curled up on his chest looking up at him with innocent and eager eyes as he held Severus's hand where the dark man had settled on the other side of the boy.

With a warm feeling filling his chest, Harry spoke, "What shall it be tonight?" he asked.

The room was filled with silence as Cyrus thought, "A magical one," he finally said. Harry snorted; the boy wasn't going to make it easy for him. Then an idea struck him: it was a song but it told a story he could just tweak it a bit right?

"There once was a young girl who didn't have much: she was an orphan who worked odd jobs in her small town and barely had the money to feed herself. One day she was walking to town when she decided to rest by the side of the road for a moment where she found a bird. This bird was covered with dust and had a broken wing. The girl felt remorse and sympathy for the poor thing and gathered it gently in her palms and held it close to her to warm the bird because it was particularly cold that morning. When she reached town rather than spending the few coins she had left for a meal she bought a cage for the bird and gathered corn that had fallen on the ground around the market for food for the poor being that she clutched gently to her." Harry's voice was deep, soothing, and almost hypnotizing as he continued the story and Severus wasn't surprised to see that Cyrus was already dropping off to sleep against the man's chest.

"The days passed and the bird was slowly beginning to heal under the girl's attentions. It's crimson and gold feathers were clean and shining in the sunlight and its wing was healing quicker than many would believe possible under the circumstance. The girl was sacrificing her well being for that of another being, pouring her life and love into the bird with every time she healed and cleaned the bird gently. Then one day men came into the girl's little hut, attacking her and going to do much worse to her when the bird, whose wing had just recently healed, flew up and attacked the men to protect the one who had protected him. The men quickly killed the bird to rid themselves of the nuisance but thankfully before they could return to their attack of the girl authorities had arrived and they ran. The girl crawled over to the bird and held it close to her chest, crying over the loss of an innocent and life and with one final breath pushed her magic and soul into the little bird for this girl was a witch and knew she didn't have long in this world anyway. She wished to do something worthwhile in her life and knew the bird would live it far better than she would. As she died the bird began to grow and glow with magic: and so the first Phoenix was made with the sacrifice of an innocent soul and her tears. That is why Phoenix's are so pure for they wish to give the girl whom initiated their birth the respect and life she should have had, that is why they are reborn from their ashes because in a way that the girl was reborn through the creation of the Phoenix, and that is why Phoenix tears heal wounds because the girl's tears are what revived the bird."

When Harry looked down he smiled fondly at the softly snoring Cyrus and shifted, gently laying the boy back on his pillows and tucking him back in firmly. Leaning down he kissed the boy on the top of the head with a whispered goodnight before he put his slippers back on and went to leave. He paused when he felt Severus wasn't with him and turned to see the dark man leaning over the boy and kissing him on the forehead much like he had done just moments before.

"Sweet dreams Little One," the man whispered gently before standing and turning to meet soft emeralds filled with an emotion that Severus didn't dare hope was what he thought it was.

"I love you," the words escaped Harry before he could stop them and hung in the warm air between them before what he had just done caught up to him and he felt fear and dread fill his gut. Spinning quickly he ran out into the sitting room: he had ruined everything! Why couldn't he have kept his damned mouth shut?!

Severus stood frozen, had the man just said what he thought he had. Warmth and happiness filled him but he was brought back to reality when Harry let loose a silent curse and ran out. Quickly gathering himself the dark man rushed after the man of his dreams, catching him before he could slip out of the door that lead to the hallway. Harry began to struggle for a moment before he slumped and Severus felt tears on his bare arms and felt his own heart break: did Harry really think his feelings weren't returned? Did the man really think so little of himself?!

"Harry," Severus's tone was soft and gentle, not giving anything away, "look at me," he almost begged.

The young man shook his head determinedly, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Severus grew frustrated and spun the man around and captured the shocked emerald eyed man's lips in his own in a heated kiss. Harry grew tense before everything in him seemed to relax and he slumped into Severus's chest, thankful for the man's arms around his waist as he raised his own around the man's neck and tangled his fingers in the dark man's deceivingly soft hair. The kiss grew more heated as Harry opened his lips to Severus's seeking tongue, moaning as Harry pulled himself closer to Severus's hard, strong form when their tongues brushed and Severus turned him into a puddle of goo with a few expert strokes of his tongue.

Harry gave a groan when he wrenched his lips away and gasped in a breath of air to supply his burning lungs, leaning his forehead against Severus's own. Heated onyx orbs delved into his own emerald and the man said the words Harry thought he would never hear from the man: "I love you too," before they were once again kissing. That night the two came together for the first time and felt their magic wrap around the others, finally feeling completed and at home. The portraits throughout the castle grinned in triumph and Fawkes shot off into the sky with a song of pride and happiness that helped everyone in Scotland sleep peacefully that night with good dreams.

With one last utterance of love between the two, unknowing to the celebration outside of the room they were in far too absorbed in each other, they tangled their naked limbs and both slept the most peaceful they had in years.

The Next Morning: Christmas

Harry awoke with a groan as the sunlight from his charmed window shined directly into his eyes. He went to roll over out of the light but found his way impeded by an iron grip around his waist and a warm body shifted against his side, pulling him closer to a firm, naked chest. Then what happened last night quickly caught up with Harry and a silly grin came to his face as he opened his eyes to be met with the sleeping form of his lover and soul mate. Severus's face was peaceful and there were no signs of weariness or sadness on his features: he looked younger. A piece of his hair fell across his face and created a very endearing picture to Harry who smiled and it seemed to him as if the whole world brightened as he leaned forward to kiss Severus softly on the lips.

He gave a grunt of surprise when the arms around his waist tightened and he was pulled onto the man's chest and into a deeper, more sensual kiss. The moment was broken when the two men had to breathe and Harry was perched on top of his lover as Severus gave him a small, slow smile that filled Harry with more happiness than anything else could.

"Good morning," he said in a breathless voice and Severus gave a warm chuckle as he spoke in a silky drawl that sent heat pooling in Harry's stomach and straight down south, "Indeed."

Before Harry could lunge forward to claim the man's mouth and perhaps have a repeat performance from last night the door to his bedroom slammed open and an excited Cyrus in only his pajamas came running in and jumped on the two of them. He paused for a moment before a large grin broke out on his face and he gave an excited shout of triumph sounding suspiciously like "Finally!"

Harry raised an amused brow as Severus sent him a thankful look as he felt sleep pants appear on both of them with a silent thought from Harry, "What's got you so excited love?" Harry asked, pulling the boy into bed between himself and Severus, tangling his and the man's fingers.

"It's Christmas, duh!" Cyrus said excitedly, "Get up its time to go!" he jumped up once again and ran out into the hallway were Harry rightly assumed he had gone to the bathroom to get ready.

Severus and he shared a fond smile before Harry's turned seductive, "Can I persuade you into take a shower with me Mr. Snape?" he asked, voice deep and silky.

Severus smirked and leaned forward kissing the breath out of the man in his arms and giving the hand still twined with his own a squeeze, "Always," he whispered as he pulled back only a half an inch so their lips still brushed with his words.

Harry grinned before something struck him and he groaned. Severus gave him a worried look but Harry's next words had the man imitating the Savior, "We have to tell the Weasleys."

With a sigh Severus pulled Harry close hoping to reassure the man who he had come to learn had a very bad opinion of himself, "More than half of them have married Slytherins Harry, and they have no right to judge, it is you life to live."

Harry took a deep breath as his love's warmth surrounded him and his heart was put at ease, pulling back he kissed the man of his dreams before pulling away and getting ready. They walked out into the sitting room hand in hand, smiling at the sight of Cyrus waiting excitedly beside the door that would lead out into the hallway, the boy's coat, gloves, scarf, and hat already on.

"Calm down Cyrus, they won't start without us," Severus's voice was soft and teasing and Harry was happy to hear he hadn't replaced his Slytherin mask even though they were going to a Gryffindor household.

The boy pouted, "I know that," he said petulantly and so cute that Harry couldn't help but laugh, "alright we'll hurry why don't you go wait outside?" he prompted fondly.

Cyrus was out the door before they could utter another word and with another fond look between the two of them the two men got ready. Harry turned to find his cane as he buttoned the last button only to see Severus holding it up to him with a small loving smile. Grinning Harry leaned forward to give the man a kiss of thanks when they were interrupted by Cyrus peeking his head in and calling out, "And no kissing Father, Dad or we'll be late!" before disappearing again.

Harry and Severus stood frozen staring at the door where the boy had just disappeared, "Did he just-," Harry's voice was weak and filled with hope. Severus nodded dumbfounded. The two turned to each other and the moment their eyes met silly grins broke out on their faces as Severus gathered Harry close to his chest and spun the young man around, the two shared a overjoyed laughter.

Sometime in that their lips met in a tender kiss and when they pulled apart Harry's eyes were shining with love as Severus whispered reluctantly, "Come we wouldn't want to delay the opening of gifts any longer."

Harry chuckled as he took his cane and entwined his fingers with Severus's as they began to walk, "I don't need any more gifts, I've already got the best gifts I could have ever received," at Severus's questioning look Harry kissed the man's jaw and said lovingly, "I have you and Cy."

Severus smiled in understanding and gave Harry his own kiss before they caught up with an excited Cyrus who was playing in the snow on the front lawn of the school to pass the time and made their way to the Weasleys. Harry knew that no matter what reactions they got he wouldn't give of either of his two boys for anything in the world.


End file.
